


Late Nights.

by inconspicuosoccultist



Category: Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconspicuosoccultist/pseuds/inconspicuosoccultist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal people would not be awake at 2am, but you were not a normal person and neither was your boyfriend. </p>
<p>Fluffiness ensured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fan fiction that I've ever wrote. I would really appreciate any feedback/constructive criticism. 
> 
> For Leezy, your work inspired me.

"I've been Nilesy, you've been fantastic, bye!" You could hear Liam wrap up his video and remove his headset, it was pretty late but as usual you and Liam were awake. You were busy in the kitchen, mac and cheese never killed anyone right? As you filled up the pot with the correct amount of water you felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around your waist and lips on your neck. "What's cookin' good lookin'?" Liam asked, surprisingly cheery. "Making mac and cheese, would you like some? I doubt I can eat it all on my own" you replied. Liam let go from around your waist. "Yes please, Cook, Serve, Delicious always makes me hungry!" He exclaimed, as he walked over to the speaker dock plugging his phone in. You placed the lid on the pot after turning it on low and adding the pasta. "Oh my gosh this is going to be great" spoke the Scott, who you sent a questioning glance to as he the speakers up. A familiar tune played though the air as Liam began to sing. "I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me, girl you just don't realise, what you do to me!" "Liam please no", you tried sounding serious but it ended in a giggle. "Would you like to dance?" Liam put a hand out towards you, and you took it in your own. He pulled you in close as you two twirled around the kitchen. "I love you, you know" he whispered against the top of your head. "I know." You replied "I love you too" you pressed a kiss to his cheek. "So, how 'bout that pasta eh?" Liam asked, you push him away softly and giggle "you big idiot."


End file.
